


Alone Till Death

by Impalalover67



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Smut, Oblivious Luke, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Some Humor, This Is STUPID, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalalover67/pseuds/Impalalover67
Summary: This is the story of how (Y/n) (Y/l/n) died. Alone and afraid.(This is my first time ever writing a fanfic. Please forgive my sins.)No smut. Just angst.





	Alone Till Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this disaster. It sucks so bad! I didn't proof read or anything so... That's why it looks like a four year old wrote this. I might write a 2nd part to this. Maybe. If someone wants to read a 2nd I'll gladly make one. Once again please forgive me! I know I suck at writing. It's my first time EVER writing a fanfiction. Also I haven't played this game in forever so that's why alot of it doesn't make any sense... Sorry!

Fandom: The Walking Dead (TT Game)  
Pairing: Luke/reader  
Warnings!: Depression, main character death, heavy.

"This is how (Y/N) (Y/L/N) died, alone and afraid."

You read on your phone.  
'well this is gonna be stupid.' you thought as you scrolled to read a better story.

[(Y/N)'s perspective: ] 5 years later...

'Well... The world ended.'

'Not even four months later and the dead started rising.  
I mean! What the fuck is this!! Some shit hole we call a world when we could all have gone to a beautiful Caribbean island and been drinking martinis out of fancy glasses or Pina coladas out of coconuts! What the heck! This is straight up bullshit in my opinion. Maybe I should just go to Hawaii or something... ' 

All of this is what went through (y/n)'s head as she walked down a dirt road in broken sneakers and carried a heavy work sack filled to the brim with everything she found she needed. 

"HELP!!! PLEASE ANYBODY!!!"  
She heard coming from ahead of her.  
"Please!! I have a baby!!" She heard.

'should I? Fuck they have a baby... But what if it's a trap? What if they kill me? Or eat me? Or feed me to a hord?' she thought.

'fuck it. It's not like I've got anything to lose except my life.' she thought. She yells back. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!! JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND KEEP CALLING FOR ME!! STAY CALM!!" 

"OH THANK GOD!! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!!" She hears yelled back.

She runs as fast as possible to catch up and help whoever needs it. 'jesus I'm unfit!' she heaves as she runs for someone else's safety.

She sees a figure in the distance. Waving like a crazy person for help. "I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!! OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!!" The woman says.

As (Y/N) gets closer she realizes something... She doesn't hear a baby crying. Or anything to other than her own breathing. She also doesn't see the person on the ground or in any pose that would signify distress. Infact the pose this woman is in is almost a fighting pose... She doesn't try to think too much about it but something doesn't feel right...

"I CAN SEE YOU!! OH PLEASE HELP MY BABY!!" She hears.

She finally is right in front of the lady and quickly realized she is holding a knife... A KNIFE?!? BITCH THE FUCK?!?! 

"Wow what a savior! Haha!! Idiot." She hears this obviously dangerous woman say before she feels a burning hot stinging pain in her chest. Ow. OW. OWW! 

"Gha! Wh-what the?" She gasps as she looks down at her chest and sees a red stain quickly appearing. She looks back up at the woman and sees a sickly smile grow and grow on her ugly mug. "Nighty night my knight in shining armor!" The bitch says with a grin as she pushes (Y/N) on the ground. Leaving her to bleed out in the dirt. Regretting all her life decisions (y/n) thinks about why she even tried to be nice. 'be a nice person!' they said. 'it'll feel great!' they said. This sure as shit doesn't feel great. 

[================================]

(Y/N) gasps as she wakes up on her bed in the little cabin filled with the people she trusts. Another nightmare. Just fuckin great.

"Another nightmare eh?" Luke says as he ties his shoelaces on the bed next to hers.

"Yeah." She sighs as she looks over at him.   
'damn. He looks good.' she thinks and also prays she didn't just say that aloud... Cause that would be really frickin awkward, dude.

"If you want to you can always talk about it with me!" He says. Hoping it will help his dear friend who has a flaming crush on Him. But of course he doesn't know that duh.

"Nah! just the same bullshit nightmare about the bitch who stabbed me. Nothin special..."  
She mumbled softly.

"Well I'm always here if you need me. You can always crawl in here with me where it's warm!" He smiles innocently.  
'He DEFINITELY doesn't want me to do that. My dumbass would probably drool on him.' (Y/N) thinks. Then low-key shudders at the awkwardness of something like that happening.   
—————————————————————————  
[In the kitchen a few hours later...]  
—————————————————————————  
After a nice cold shower and some self motivation (Y/N) was ready to take on whatever the world had In store! Well not just yet! First she has to eat this sandwich she made. Cause it's real fuckin good. Especially for a apocalypse sandwich. Munch!!

"Well fancy seeing you here!" Luke says with a cheeky smile.

Your heart skipped a beat. Like for real. Whoa.

"Trust me nothing I do could EVER be fancy!" You laughed.

"Oh really?" He laughed.

You both kinda went into a fit of giggles for no reason but moments like these are pretty rare. So you enjoy it while you can because in a fe- "AHHH!!" You both hear coming from upstairs.

"Was that Rebecca?" He says in fear.

"I think so let's go check it out to make sure she is okay!" You say worried for your semi friend. It's not that you weren't friends! You actually had a few pretty good talks! But you guys just didn't click. Not enemies nor Best Friends! There we go!! Anyway... 

[(Y/N)'s perspective: ] 1 year later.

So... Where did I leave this off? Oh yeah! Okay so. This little girl showed up out of no where. Total badass by the way! And she's super nice! We're best friends! She even said she sees me like a big sister! Also she may or may not be the only one I can talk to about my flaming crush on Luke... 

Uhh... What else... Oh yeah! Rebecca is pregnant. We left the house. Clem found an old friend of hers who just so happens to be my neighbor from before the apocalypse! Kenny is super nice. At least to us. Um... Oh I think Luke might kinda reciprocate the feelings! He's been kinda weird lately. But it might not be that... What else?... Oh yeah! I reme-

"Gruhh!"  
"Fuck!" You shouted as you fell down with the dead dude™ falling on top of you.  
We're being attacked by a fricken zombie. Great. 

"(Y/N)?!" Clem screamed from not too far away.  
"I need help!" You grunted and the Walker was snapping closer and closer to your face.

You watched as a knife was plunged deep into the skull of the Zombie on top of you.

"Thanks Kenny." You said as you hugged him.  
"You're welcome kid. You hurt?" He said.  
"Nah. A little shooken up but I'll be fine." You said.  
"Where did these come from? I thought Luke and Jane are watching for us?" Kenny said, anger lacing his voice. 

/Back at the tower thing\

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

You felt sick. 'No. No this can't be happening. Not now. Please.'

Clem immediately hugged you close. She knew how bad this must hurt to see. 

/That night/

You were shivering. Freezing to the bone. You gave all your blankets to Rebecca. You were surprisingly warm. You reached up and felt your head. Holy shit. No! A fuckin fever. Great.

"(Y/N)?" Clem asked.  
"Yeah honey?" You replied.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked.  
"Of course honey. Come here." You cuddled close to her.   
"You're really warm... Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I think I just have a slight fever is all. I'll take something tomorrow." You said.  
"Okay... Goodnight Mom." She said.

Well that's new.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it just slip-" you cut her off.  
"It's okay Clem. I think it's sweet. Goodnight sweetheart." You kissed her forehead.

/The next morning/

You wrote letters to everyone. Explaining why you left. What happened and such. You sobbed as you wrote Clem's. You didn't want to leave. But you also didn't want Clem to see you die. She's seen enough as it is. She doesn't need to see someone she considers as her mom die. You left the letters next to all the sleeping bodies and made your way out. 

/Three hours later/

(Luke's pov)  
"Luke wake up! We can't find (Y/N)!" Kenny said.  
He sprung up.  
"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Clem Said.

"Wait! What are those pieces of paper?" Luke said.  
Kenny picked one up.  
"Dear Clementine, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you. But when we were out there a walker attacked me. It bit me. I had no idea until this morning. I love you more than anything else and I couldn't make you sit around and watch me waste away. That's why I ran away. Please don't try to look for me. I'm running away to die. Please never blame yourself and remember. You'll always be my darling Clementine." Kenny read aloud. 

Clementine was crying. "(Y/n)! No please!! No!" She screamed.

/Deep into the wilderness\

Sore. Bruised. Hot. Fever. Anger. Sadness.  
That's all you could feel.  
As you walked and walked and walked. Desperate for this to end already.   
You couldn't find anything. No walkers. No people. Nothing.   
You fell out of exhaustion. You've been walking for hours. You lost count at 3 hours. It's snowing but you're burning hot. Just let it end please!

"(Y/n)..."

"Who was that? Hello?" You shouted.

"I love you..." 

"Show yourself!" You screamed. Desperate for this torment to end.

"Come back to me..." It said again.

"Clem? Please go back! You don't need to see... This.." your voice slowly faded as the world went black.

(The end? God I'm cringing so hard!! Sorry fam!)  
(There may be a part two soon.)


End file.
